All Hallows Eve
by SpikeyGirl
Summary: A normal halloween turn strange for two girls who have a slight history of meeting fictional characters, Real world and Death Note crossover. Some Crack might want to ready N.V.P first but you don't have to it just helps a bit


This is a kind of sequel to Pirates vs ninjas but you dont need to have read it first.

I wish i could have dressed up for halloween for school but nope i have half term so no school and no point.

--

Two girls sat in their chemistry class, the classroom had been rebuilt from the Pirate day incident. Today the two girls were dressed up again, this time one was a fairy and the other was a witch. Not a good witch mind you. Her staff was bent and mended with duct tape but it was part of the costume… the very revealing costume that she was regretting wearing. The fairy girl was like a fairy from fairytales but maybe a bit more flirty than most also regretting her choice of costume.

'Why?' I hear you demand. Well duh, it's Halloween.

"'Tis a shame we're too old to go trick or treating" said the fairy, as she swirled the conical flask. Her other hand controlled the tap titrating some acid into the mixture waiting for it to turn red.

"We could go anyway," suggested her witch friend who was currently goofing off. The witch was slouched across a table staring at a bottle willing it to spill.

"Have fun persuading my parents, oh and 26.5 cm3," groaned the fairy as she turned the tap of the second the colour changed in the flask.

"Do what I do and don't tell them" replied the witch as she wrote down the measurement in the book she was slouched by.

"You could help you know"

"I could, but I don't feel like doing much, that burger didn't agree with me," groaned the witch.

"You do also know that the reason boy's keep walking behind you is because they can see you underwear" the witch shot up in her stool.

"And you tell me this now!?" she should have known that the skirt would end up slipping, it was one of those knee length ones with slits up to the hips held together with ribbon that crisscrossed down. The ribbons had slipped a bit showing the sides of her underwear and the whole thing was a bit loose and slipped down at the back.

"You seemed so happy just lying there letting me do all the work," said the fairy as she set up a fresh titration.

"Fine I'll help," moaned the witch getting up. It was just as the teacher looked in their direction so the teacher assumed the witch had just been writing down some things.

The lesson was soon over and the two girls were walking into the nearest town. As a half day, like it normally was for these dressing up days, it was tradition to walk to the town centre, the two girls had been doing this for a few years.

It was getting dark quickly so the fairy had phoned to say she was going around the witch's house. This was a lie, they were going trick or treating. The witch hadn't needed to lie to her own parents but said that the fairy girl would be staying round.

"I say we tag around with a group of smaller kids that way it looks like were watching over them" suggested the witch. The fairy nodded, this was the first time she had bothered to stay around for trick or treating.

They wandered around for a bit before bumping into a boy ushering around a group of small kids. Quite literally. The witch girl had sent the boy flying.

"Sorry about that" apologised the boy helping the witch up. The way he did it sparked of something in both girls memories. The fairy was trying not to crack up from the fact the witch was pretty much flashing her underwear to the guy. That's when they noticed the face, round black eyes looked at them calculating, the expression was blank.

"So you're the mysterious L" the boys face showed shock before quickly being replaced by a nervous smile. It was Halloween after all he could be anyone.

"Yes, I don't know exactly who you are though" this was a lie on the guys part, he knew.

"I'm Morgana and this is Glinda the stuck up fairy of the north" introduced the witch girl and earned a punch on the arm from the fairy.

"Hey, for one Glinda was a witch and be she wasn't stuck up"

"You know it's true, you saw Wicked too" the boy looked a bit less nervous. It seemed the girls was talking about fictional characters. That meant they assumed he was one.

"True, but she wasn't that stuck up"

"She was, how patronizing can you get. 'I'm soo nice, I help people less popular than me and of course everyone's less popular than me' that's so not stuck up," mocked the witch imitating a prissy falsetto voice.

"Ok she was annoying a bit," admitted the fairy. Then they noticed the kids that the boy was looking after were staring at them.

"I blame the stuck up fairy," announced the witch. The kids started giggling, L didnt blame them, the two girls were quite humorus.

"So can we hang around with you and your little kiddie friends, we have nothing better to do" asked the witch twirling around the bent staff idly.

"Ignore her, she just wants an excuse to go trick or treating at her age," said the fairy nonchalantly.

"No, its fine, I could do with more people to keep an eye on these kids, one of them has already managed to get away a few times" said the boy. Something didn't feel right to the fairy, the guy, L, felt to realistic to be some guy dressed up.

The group walked over to the next house, one of the small kids rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a middle-aged man leaning on a stick.

"Trick or treat" the kids chorused. The witch beamed, she remembered doing this as a kid.

"Get of my property, damn kids" growled the man wielding a stick in a threatening manner. The witch remembered this part too. The group retreated to the end of the driveway.

"I say we TP the place," suggested the witch. L couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, he hadn't hear that expression before.

"Why? Wouldn't that make him more sour and thus counterproductive?" inquired the L. he fiured they would explain what it was then why theyw ere going to do it. The witch rolled her eyes. The fairy was busy watching the kids so make sure they didn't wander.

"He deserves it. He used undesirable language in front of impressionable children, he deserves to have to clean up toliet paper from his yard" said the witch withdrawing a roll of toilet paper from her bag. She drew her arm back ready to throw.

"Aim for the roof. So it rolls back easily," suggested the guy. The witch smirked and threw it getting it to bounce a couple of times and covered a fair distance of the roof.

"I may be good at chemistry but I'm amazing at practical physics," she said as the half-empty roll ended up at her feet and she got ready for another throw. She let it go and if flew towards the door… just as the man opened it to yell at them.

"I say we disappear now," suggested the fairy and the group scarpered. They were around the corner when they stopped. The witch withdrew a can from her bag and started gulping it down. The fairy took her own can from the same bag.

"Is that alcohol?" L may not know these girls but they didn't look 18.

"Nope, tis the almighty red bull" said the fairy. The guy looked almost sad but the expression got lost in seconds.

"You want a can, I got plenty" offered the witch bringing out a can. Some of the children looked hopeful. The witch raised a questioning eyebrow and the guy nodded.

"I'll give you a can to share between you"

Five minutes later an adulty type person, two teenagers and a bunch of small kids were bouncing up and down the roads.

"Now remember kids only TP people who are mean, and don't get caught," giggled the witch.

"Can I have another can? Tis my birthday after all" said the guy bouncing on the balls of his feet. The girl handed over another can each. L hoped that as a fictional character they didn't know his birthday and therefore make the conections.

"It would be so cool to have my birthday on Halloween," sighed the fairy wistfully.

"Well you can't, it's my birthday. Mine I tell you!" declared L, the older kids burst into more giggles. They continued down the street carefree, randomly picking houses to ask for sweets.

They were randomly stopped by a group of people. They didn't look like they were kids dressed up. A werewolf and two vampires stood in their way.

"Hand over the kids" demanded a vampire.

"Don't you want our sweets" asked the fairy innocently. L almost glared at her for sugesting to give up the sweets.

"No. The kids or we will take them"

"I don't think so, so I shall smite you with my Staff of Doom," stated the witch swirling it around. None of the first group noticed the end glowing.

"Last chance"

"Nope, I say this, sic 'im fairy" ordered the witch. The fairy obliged advancing with her wooden wand and hit the werewolf on the nose. The werewolf whined and turned tail running for its life. The vampires exchanged glances. Both extended their fangs advancing on the two girls. The guy stepped in front of them

"You'll have to go thorough me too" declared L sounding braver than he felt.

"Now you see that's a classic caffeine moment," mused the witch shoving him aside and shoving the end of her staff into one of the vampire's groin. She withdrew it a tiny bit and swung it up to hit the vampire's nose.

"Don't do this at home kids," warned the fairy and she jabbed the sharp end of her wand into the vampire's chest.

It came to the groups surprise when the vampire actually disintegrated.

"That never happened last Halloween" mumbled the fairy absently rubbing the end o the stick.

"That could have been a real vampire," suggested the witch brightly, slight more hyperactive than the others.

"No, it couldn't" said the guy. It was impossible.

"When it comes from the two girls who summon people from TV shows several times a year it's highly possible"

"Oh" that explained a lot to L.

"Oh well I say we hit a few more houses then call it quits"

True to the witches, word they went to a few more houses then sat in the park letting the kids run around a bit.

"What did you mean by summoning TV characters"

"Well a few weeks ago on NTLAP day (National Talk Like a Pirate Day) we summoned some cartoon characters to fight to see who were better, pirates or ninjas. Neither won but pirates are obviously better" explained the fairy.

"Nuh uh, Ninjas are awesome compared to pirates. Shame they disappeared at midnight" argued the witch.

They stayed at the park for ages, talking and letting the kids were themselves out from the sugar and red bull. To the witch and the fairy the man seemed guarded.

The stroke of midnight came and the kids started to fade. The guy they had been talking to faded as well.

"So it was L, I wonder who the kids were?" the fairy pondered.

"Probably from Wammy's" the witch answered.

"Race you to your house," challenged the fairy.

"You're on," said the witch who then shot off.

"No fair you cheated" yelled the fairy as she gave chase.

--

please reveiw


End file.
